So Angry I Could Marry Him
by RubyPearl
Summary: When I get my hands on him….If he’s not dead, I’m going to kill him!  Honestly, he doesn’t care about anybody but himself, just up and does whatever he pleases.  Thinks that just because he’s thewonderfultalentedbrilliantJamesPotter that he’s invincible.


Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Harry Potter

So Angry I Could Marry Him

When I get my hands on him….If he's not dead, I'm going to kill him! Honestly, he doesn't care about anybody but himself, just up and does whatever he pleases. Thinks that just because he's the-wonderful-talented-brilliant-James-Potter that he's invincible. I'll show him how _invincible_ he is!

I can hear my angry footsteps echoing in the corridor. My wand tightly gripped in my hand, the Marauder's Map in the other. The nerve of him. I just can't believe he would do such an idiotic thing. Actually, I can, he is _James, _after all.He's so bloody infuriating! I have no idea why I date him.

Finally reaching the Common Room, I shout the password at a startled Fat Lady, who immediately flings open. I nearly trip in through the Portrait Hole, but in my anger I couldn't care less. There he is, sitting on the couch as if all is well.

He seems healthy enough. Good, I wouldn't want to harm an ailing person.

"POTTER!" I yell, gaining the attention of the common room. Talk about déjà vu, I haven't called him by his surname in almost a year.

James' head snaps toward me as Sirius glances up, first looking shocked, then sympathetic. James stands timidly from the couch. By the time he's fully erect, I've already crossed the room.

"Hey, Lily," he says with a grin that I quickly dismiss. He wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"What the _hell_ were you doing in Hogsmeade today?" I demand angrily.

James stares at me, perplexed but clearly guilty.

"How--how do you know I was in Hogsmeade?"

I shove the Map at him angrily. He glances at it briefly before meeting my eyes. "What were you thinking going there alone? You could have been killed!"

He reaches out for me, but I shake him off; I was in no mood to forgive him.

"I had the Cloak," he whispers, leaning in just so.

Oh, the Cloak. He had the Invisibility Cloak. As if that makes it all better. My eyes roll and he takes a small step back.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," he suggests gingerly and I notice his hand twitch as if he's going to reach out to me once again before dropping back to his side.

"No, we are going to do this right here, James." I want to make it perfectly clear that a few kisses aren't going to make this better. The only reason he isn't dead yet is because I'm relieved that he wasn't harmed, even that is wearing off quickly. I could strangle him right now!

"Lily." Sirius steps in between us, trying to smooth things over. "I'm sure James had a good reason for going to Hogsmeade." The look he gives his best mate clearly tells me that he is also ignorant as to James' purpose for sneaking off to the village.

"Sod off, Black!" I mutter darkly. Stunned by my tone, Sirius sits back down on the couch awkwardly.

James winces as I turn back to him. With a glare that is beyond deadly, I place my hand on my hip.

"Well, are you going to tell me what was so important that you risked your life for?" I demand, intently watching him.

His hand drifts to his cloak. I can't believe it. He is going to try and disarm me! I whip out my wand, pointing it at him and keeping a firm grip. He stares at the wand, alarmed, and slowly pulls out a box. A small square box. What in the…

"This," he begins nervously, "is what was so important."

I-I can't believe it, he's dropping to one knee. This isn't happening. Yet, the small murmurs and gasps filling the room confirm that it is indeed happening. My heart pounds as he holds the box out with one hand; the other opens it slowly. I can't breath, my anger is immediately replaced with…I'm not even sure if there's a word to describe it, disbelief, immense joy, awe.

The world is still. I swear, time has stopped. We are no longer in a crowded common room, we're alone in the world. The box opens slowly to reveal a gorgeous ring with a small but breathtaking diamond. I gawk at the ring before flicking my eyes toward James. Tears are blurring my vision. I blink until I can see James' face clearly. His hazel eyes are locked on mine. Realizing my mouth is hanging open, I slowly close it.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

I could melt, I'm literally a puddle on the floor. My mouth falls open once again, but nothing comes out. I try again….Still nothing. So, I stand there gaping like a fish. James is getting to his feet slowly, anguish forming on his face.

"Li-Lily?"

I can literally see his heart breaking. I hear the resounding SMACK as my hand comes into contact with his cheek. Someone in the vicinity gasps as I watch James bring his hand to his face. I know I should feel bad, but I'm still trying to process where the flash of anger had come from.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" I ask, sounding more relieved than angry.

I can feel my chest heaving as James stares at me.

"I…Is that an answer?" I have never seen him this nervous or uncertain, his hand ruffles his black hair, something I had almost forgotten he used to do. "I mean--Do you…"

A feel my lips curling into a smile, a feeling of ecstasy taking precedence over all others. He also grins nervously.

"Yes, James, I will marry you." I can't believe I just said that.

James blinks at me in disbelief.

"Really?"

I can practically feel my face splitting in two as I nod. "Yes, really." With a squeal, I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I feel his arms lock around my middle, holding me tight. My mouth closes over his and I bury my hands deep in his hair.

"I love you," he tells me when we break contact.

"I love you too."

"Blimey," he mutters, hugging me once again. "I can't believe you said yes."

"I can't believe you asked," I say with a small giggle.

Reluctantly, he places me back on my feet once again. With shaking hands, he retrieves the ring from its box. It takes a minute to place the item on my finger for both of our hands are shaking. I stare down at the beautiful ring on my hand, never have I seen such a piece of jewelry. I glance back up at my fiancé. Wow, my fiancé!

"Oh my God," I whisper, pushing myself up on tiptoes to press my lips to his.

I throw my arms around his neck as he places a hand on my lower back.


End file.
